


Cabin. In the Woods.

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 17:45:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2476925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shawn maybe doesn't do too well telling Lassiter about the house he bought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cabin. In the Woods.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm...soooo...I'm still alive? Kinda fell out of the Psych fandom but I randomly decided to start rewatching the first season yesterday and the cabin in the Pilot compelled me to re-read [In which Shawn buys a house](http://archiveofourown.org/works/269870) and then I wanted a sequel so this kinda fell out of me. (Probably read that one first if you want this to be in context.) I don't even know.

“Spencer, what the hell is this?” Lassiter growled as he slapped a hot pink key onto the kitchen island where Shawn was slurping the last bit of his cereal-milk. It’d only taken a week of Shawn sticking it in random pockets and on top of various appliances for Lassiter to finally call him on it.

“That, my good man, is a key,” Shawn said with a bright smile. 

Lassiter’s eyes narrowed into a glare. “The key to what?” he asked through clenched teeth.

“The key to turn me on, of course!” Shawn leaned up to smack a kiss on Carlton’s cheek. Lassiter glowered as he wiped away a drop of milk and watched Shawn squirm to pull a second, less pink, key from his pocket. “This,” Shawn said as he set the key next to the first one, “is the key to my house.”

Lassiter froze where he’d begun to knot his tie and stared at both keys on the counter. It took him a long moment before his eyes drifted up to Shawn. “Your house,” he said, tone blank.

“Yep!” Shawn twisted past the detective to set his bowl in the sink.

“You’re moving out?” 

Shawn turned back to him with a frown. “Why would I do that?”

“You…your house?”

“We’re a two-house household, baby!” Shawn grinned. Lassiter rubbed at that spot on his forehead that Shawn knew tended to throb right before Lassiter got a headache. Thinking about the whole reason he bought the house in the first place, Shawn decided to take pity on the other man. “I bought a cabin in the woods,” he said.

Lassiter just looked more confused. “You bought a cabin?”

Shawn nodded. “In the woods.”

Lassiter squinted at him. “Is there a movie sequel you’re trying to get me to see?” 

Shawn sighed and stepped closer to Lassiter to finish tying his tie for him. “I’ll pick you up at the station after work,” he said as he smoothed Lassiter’s collar.

“Did you buy a car, too?” Carlton asked with that snark Shawn loved so much.

“I’ll come to the station and _you_ can pick _me_ up.”

Lassiter sighed but ducked down to kiss Shawn anyway. “Stay out of trouble,” he mumbled as he headed for the door.

\---

Lassiter looked almost… _relieved_ when Shawn wandered up to his desk shortly after five that evening. Shawn stretched across the desk to pull the car keys from Lassiter’s jacket pocket.

“Ride’s here!” he said with a grin as he straightened back up and twirled the key ring around his finger.

“Get out of here, Detective,” Chief Vick called from where she was chatting with Officer Turner. Shawn gave her a grateful smile as Lassiter grumbled his way through straightening his desk and grabbing his jacket. 

Lassiter snatched the keys back as they walked out the door. “Pretty sure you told me to pick you up,” he said with a smirk before Shawn could slip into a full-on pout.

“Fine; but we have a stop to make on our way home.”

Lassiter gave him a suspicious look but actually followed the directions Shawn gave him. They were only a mile from their destination before Lassiter even asked, “Where the hell are we going?” When he finally stopped the car in front of the cabin, he just stared at it for a long moment. Shawn watched Lassiter’s face for a shorter moment before he got out of the car and headed inside.

\---

“You bought a cabin,” Carlton said from the open doorway. In the ten minutes Shawn had been puttering around the cabin waiting for him, Shawn had built a fire in the fireplace and started reheating the pot of chili he’d conned from Gus when the other man had driven him out earlier that day.

“In the woods,” Shawn said with a smile as he left the stove to move closer to Lassiter. 

The detective’s gaze zeroed in on the duffle bag on the floor next to the couch. The clenching of his jaw was the only warning Shawn got before Carlton turned on his heel and walked back out the door. Shawn darted out after him, managing to duck in front of Lassiter just before he reached the car. 

Lassiter looked _furious_. Furiouser than Shawn had seen him since he’d personally become in charge of getting the detective laid on a regular basis.

“Lassie?” Shawn asked cautiously. 

“Guster wasn’t available to drive you up here?” Lassiter asked in a tone he generally reserved for interrogations.

“ He brought me up earlier with supplies.”

“Supplies.” Lassiter gave a short little nod and moved to get past Shawn. 

Shawn grabbed onto his arm to stop him. “Carlton…” he started softly.

Lassiter shook his hand off. “I’ll send Guster with the rest of your things,” he muttered.

“You’re kicking me out?” Shawn asked, stunned. He’d expected Carlton to be at least a little pissed that Shawn had purchased a house without consulting him first, but this?

Lassiter froze with his hand on the car door handle. He stared at Shawn for a long moment. “You’re not moving out?” he asked, forehead wrinkled with confusion. Shawn stepped toward him quickly, shaking his head. “But you bought your own place?”

Shawn sighed as he started to understand. “I bought it for _us_ ,” he said. “You pretty much _always_ look like you need a vacation these days and we didn’t have a fireplace and sometimes I want S’mores.”

“S’mores?” Shawn nodded. “You bought a _house_ because I need a vacation and you want S’mores?”

Shawn shrugged. “I figured you’ll probably need a vacation again someday and I pretty much always want S’mores and it really is more of a cabin than a…” Shawn shut up when Lassiter tugged him in for a kiss.

\---

Shawn was pretty glad he’d opted against the bearskin rug for the floor in front of the fireplace. It was going to be enough of a pain to get the marshmallow out of Lassie’s sternum bush - he couldn’t imagine trying to get it out of actual bear fur. Besides, the cushions from the couch made a cozy enough nest on the floor.

Lassiter licked a spot on Shawn’s bare shoulder and Shawn sighed, leaning back against him as he watched the fire burn down a little lower. One of them should really get up and put another log on the fire. Or maybe they should both just head to the bedroom.

But it was warm right where he was and Lassiter wasn’t often in a snuggling mood - Shawn didn’t actually want to break the spell. Lassiter didn’t seem to be in a hurry to move, either.

“You said there’s a pond out back?” Lassiter murmured against the nape of Shawn’s neck.

“Mmhm,” Shawn confirmed. They hadn’t actually taken the time for a tour before they’d kind of tackled each other next to the fireplace. Actually, Lassiter had pretty much _only_ made it as far as the fireplace; Shawn had been the one to fetch the supplies for S’mores after their first round of cabin christening. “Your gear’s in the shed outside.” 

Lassiter sighed a sigh Shawn was pretty sure was a happy one and not his usual sigh of exasperation. “I think I could get used to a two-house household.”

/end


End file.
